Babysitting
by Sidders91
Summary: Whilst out on a werewolf hunt, the gang encounter their youngest half-life yet.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N - I seem to be on a roll... it's worrying... I think my brain might explode. Anyway, more Demons, this time with a little - and hopefuly amusing - twist. I realise that I've never put a disclaimer on anything... well this time I can, because I own nothing but the little nude boy. Oh, and for once it won't be a one-shot. Maybe a two/three-shot... I haven't decided yet. _

"I think it went this way!" Luke called, and Galvin ran ahead of him, skidding to a halt at the end of the alleyway.

"Where?"

"I dunno, I just saw something furry," Galvin and Ruby gave him a look and Mina sighed.

"You do realise that we're probably chasing a homeless – and now extremely terrified – cat?" She said, rolling her eyes.

"That probably just died of heart failure…" Ruby's eyes widened.

"It wasn't a cat!" Luke insisted, right before a nearby dustbin was knocked over.

"There!" Galvin whispered, holding his gun out in front of him. "Three… two… one!" He kicked the bin to once side, ready to shoot, but lowered the gun slightly as a high-pitched whining met their ears.

"What the hell is…" Luke trailed off as the – whatever it was – took a step forwards, revealing itself in the dim light.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Ruby cried.

"What?" Mina frowned.

"'We've got a new half-life in town,' he says, 'time for a little wolf hunt,' he says." Ruby rolled her eyes and walked towards the creature. "Some werewolf," she said, stepping to one side. "We've been chasing a bloody puppy!" She pointed at the floor, straight at what looked like a small, shivering black Labrador puppy.

"It could still be a werewolf," Galvin said, holding the gun up once more. The puppy stopped whining, and instead raised its head to let out a rather pitiful howl.

"Oh stop it!" Ruby yelled and bent down, scooping the "werewolf" up into her arms. "There, there, you're alright now," she said softly, but it seemed the pup was not convinced, as it stretched out a paw and hit Ruby straight on the nose. As soon as its feet hit the floor it ran, stopping as it reached Mina and opted to hide behind her legs.

"But… I'm great with animals!" Ruby said, though any further discussion was cut off by a small growling noise, and when they looked, a small boy was standing by Mina, arms crossed with an annoyed look on his face.

"M'not an animal!" He yelled, but Ruby cut him off this time with an outbreak of giggles. "Wha…" he frowned, and then looked down when she pointed and jumped behind Mina, covering his dirt covered – but still incredibly nude – body.

"Don't be so childish," Mina scolded her, though she frowned, wondering why a young werewolf was choosing to use her legs as shelter.

"Think you've made a new friend," Luke grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N - Looks like it's a two-shot after all! Sorry for the shortness of it, but this idea would not leave me alone. I think I need to slow down a bit... one or two more fic ideas are hopping around my head, so maybe my mind will give me a break after that._

"So… Jack." Galvin paced around the young boy, who was currently sitting so close to Mina, he might as well have been on her lap. They had managed to get him into the Stacks with minimal effort, as he was quite happy to be given Luke's jumper and taken inside to warm up.

One thing no one could understand was his obsession with Mina – first he had hidden behind her, then waited for her to tell him that he would be fine, sat by her in the car, and now this. They just agreed that he must have sensed the vampire in her and stuck to the nearest half-life, ignoring the fact that vampires and werewolves generally didn't get on.

"Yes?" He answered politely.

"What were you-Christ, I can't do this," Galvin sighed. "I smite freaks; I don't make conversation with them."

"F-freak?" Jack's eyes grew wide and his bottom lip shook dangerously.

"Rupert!" Mina scowled, rubbing the boys' shoulders.

"What? That's what he is!" Mina rolled her eyes.

"Ignore him, he's hopeless," She smiled at Jack, who grinned in return, sniffing lightly. "Now, what I think he was _trying_ to say was, well, what were you doing out there alone?"

"And naked?" Ruby added.

"Not many people want to be around you when you can turn into a wolf at will," Jack shrugged. He spoke so simply, that they all found it hard to believe that he was only six years old.

"What about your parents?" Luke asked.

"Off getting ready to be all furry," He said. "Full moon tomorrow."

"They just leave you?"

"You're the ones that think we're animals," he grinned.

"That's not what I… I mean you looked like…" Galvin sighed once more and headed into the Stacks, mumbling what sounded like, "Stack eleven, second shelf, third book in"

"Great, he's off to get pissed. What're we supposed to do?" Ruby asked, rubbing her still red nose every now and then.

"Well I don't know about you two, but I've got a piano recital to get to." Mina told them, standing.

"You can't just leave us with him!" Ruby yelled. "He might hit me again!" Jack grinned from his spot at Mina's heels, where he had been since the words, "piano recital".

"You play piano?" He asked her.

"Professionally," Mina nodded.

"Can I come?" Jack looked up at her hopefully, hand gripping the edge of her coat. "I love piano music!" Mina thought for a second, placing a hand on his shoulder, smiling when she realised just how big Luke's jumper was on him.

"You're not even wearing proper clothes," she told him.

"I know where mine are!" He said, still hopeful. Mina sighed.

"Guess you're on babysitting duty," Luke grinned.


End file.
